SEQUEL!
by Burns4Sokka
Summary: A sequel to Memories: Bitter Sweet. Me, Tweek, and Dani fall into Aang's world. What will happen?...And why does it smell like cheese?
1. In the sink?

Sarah: Kewl! I'm makin' a sequel! YEAH! Alright, well, last time, there was a young girl named Tadashi who stole Sokka's heart, but despearately died triying to save her only home.

Sokka failed to save her, but he earned her love anyway. Now, in this story...well...I kind of can't tell you. SOORRY! XD

Tweek: SARAH! WHAT ABOUT US!

Sarah: Oh yeah, also between the story Sokka appeared and we had a few affairs...very special affairs...YOU SHOULD KNOW IF YOU READ THE LAST FANFIC! Anywhosit,

Tweek and Dani became bf and gf and Sokka left. I still miss him. -.-

Tweek: Don't be sad Sarah. He was just a cartoon character. Relax.

Dani: He wasn't that great anyway.

Sarah: Well...YOU CAN DIE!

Dani: NO I CAN'T! I AM _IMMORTAL, I SAY! MUHUAHAHAHAHA!_

Sarah: (Watching Dani going off her rocker) Why did you ask her out, Tweek?

Tweek: It's not her fault! She inhaled Sharpie fumes while writing all over your stuff. It's like catnip for humans.

Dani: NOW, YOU WILL ALL TREMBLE AS I SCRAPE THE SCUM OFF THE SINK WITH A PLASTIC SPORK AND SELL IT ON EBAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sarah: I thought it was "muhuhahahaha"...WAIT, I DON'T HAVE SINK SCUM!

Dani: Oh, YES you do! (runs to the sink and looks down the drain) Woah...what is that?

Sarah: (Looks down the sink to see a purple vortex shooting up the drain) Huh? It looks like some kind of portal...AAAAAAHHHH! (Gets sucked in)

Dani: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Tweek, come here, Sarah just went down the sink!

Tweek: I know you're high right now, but even under those conditions, that's pretty crazy. (Comes over to see Dani looking down the drain) WOAH! SARAH WENT DOWN THE

DRAIN!

Sarah: AAAAHHH! ...I smell cheese...AAAAAAAHHHHH!

(Sarah lands on Aapa's saddle with a thump)

Sokka: SARAH?

Sarah: SOKKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT VORTEX DUMPED ME HERE! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Sokka: Um...me too...wow.

Katara: Sokka, is this the girl you told me about that you met when you dissapeared into thin air that one day?

Sokka: Yeah, this is Sarah.

Aang: Nice to meet you...woah...are you from the Fire Nation?

Sarah: (looking down at herself wearing a red-and black-striped shirt, black boyshorts with three chains hanging down from the belt loops, black socks,black and white DC'S, a Korn wristband, and black nailpolish)

Um...no. I'm from Tucson. You know, the 'Old west?'

Aang: ...Okay then. (Pulls Sokka away for a moment) Sokka, this girl is weird! Where the heck did she come from?

Sokka: She's weird alright, but she's really cool, and she's a good kisser.

Aang: Why is she wearing those clothes?

Sokka: She's gothic.

Aang: She looks like a SERIAL KILLER!

Sokka: Oh, just give her a chance, Aang. You sound like me!

Aang: (Realizing that Sokka's right) OMG!...Well...okay, I'll give her a shot.

Sarah: (to Katara) So...uh...how do you get your hair like that?

Katara: Well...

Sarah: Alright, this is gonna be good! Trust me. And if your confused, I'll explain. See, I wrote a story in between the actual fanfic, so I'm making a sequel to that. Last time, Sokka

fell into my world, this time, I plunged into his. Okay kewl? KEWL:)

Tweek: (Staring down the sink in awe) Where did Sarah go?

Dani: Who cares? LET'S TRASH HER HOUSE!

Tweek: Well..OKAY!

Dani: I'll get some toilet paper and a roll of duct tape!

Tweek: I'll get some hog slop and a shotgun!

Dani: Oh boy, this is gonna be great!


	2. SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Sarah: Ow...my butt!

Aang: What about it?

Sarah: Um, it HURTS! DUH!

Aang: Sorry.

Sokka: You landed right on it when you fell out of the sky.

Katara: Well, I can't do your hair like mine if you can't sit down. Sorry.

Sarah: Oh, it's fine, my mom would have a fit if I got my hair like that anyway. She hates your hair.

Katara: Well, sorry. It's not my fault she hates it...wait a minute. How does your mom know me?

Sarah: You guys...in fact this entire world- don't really exist in my world. We can watch anything you do from the TV.

Sokka: It's the creepiest thing I've ever seen and I don't like it.

Sarah: You liked Napoleon Dynamite.

Sokka: Only because it was so dumb!

Sarah: But you still liked it.

Sokka: So?

Sarah:...nothing, I was just trying to prove my point.

Sokka: Didn't you write a story about me missing my dad and getting beat up and vomiting and making out?

Sarah: Oh yeah, I did, and I had a lot of fun with it too.

Katara: Vomiting? Sokka hasn't vomited since he chugged a whole barrel of stewed sea prunes. That was hilarious!

Sokka: (Blushing) I only did that because you dared me to, Katara.

(Long silence)...

Sokka: Why me Sarah? Why? Why couldn't it have been Aang or Zuko?

Sarah: Because I said, that's why.

Aang: I don't want to be the center of your delusional story. You can count me out on that.

Sarah: Oh, come ON! My stories aren't that bad, are they?

Katara: Define bad.

Sarah: Um... Awful. blood-curdling, smack-you-in-the-face bad.

Katara: ...um...no...of coarse not. (Rolls her eyes to the sky innocently)

Sarah: Mmm hmm.

* * *

Tweek: (Standing in the center of Sarah's trashed house with an evil grin on his face) THAT WAS SOOOOO MUCH FUN!

Dani: Yeah, but now what do we do?

Tweek: I don't see why we couldn't go in with Sarah. She probably won't be back for a while now.

Dani: NO! I'm sick of that little goth punk bitch hanging around. I want to stay here!

Tweek: Dani, you sound like a whiny 5-year old. Come on, I want to make sure she's alright.

Dani: Oh, fine. Come on, Tweek.

(Tweek and Dani jump into the purple vortex in the sink)

Tweek & Dani: AAAAAAAAAHHHH...Wow, it DOES smell like cheese in here...AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

(Both land on top of Sarah and Sokka, who were sitting together on Aapa's saddle)

Sarah: OMG! I can't beleive you decided to join me!

Katara: _More_ strange people?

Aang: Who are you guys?

Tweek: I'm Tweek and this is my girlfriend Dani. Pleasure to meet you, Aang.

Aang: They know our names too?

Sarah: Yup. Sorry, but they can watch you too. THEY CAN WATCH YOUR EVERY MOVE!

Aang: Does that mean they can see me when I'm going to the bathroom?

Dani: Yeah, but that dosn't mean we'd want to...UGH!

Aang: Well...uh...what do you guys want to do? We shouldn't be at the North Pole for a while.

Katara: We could play eye spy!

Sokka: (stares at her sister like she's crazy)

Katara: Just a thought...

Sarah: I KNOW! (Digs throught the group bag)

Sokka: What are you looking for?

Sarah: A bottle!

Sokka: Why do you need a bottle?

Sarah: SO WE CAN PLAY SPIN-THE-BOTTLE, duh!

Sokka: How do you play?

Sarah: Well, we all sit in a circle and take turns spinning it, and whoever spins it gets to kiss the person who the bottle points to, unless the person is the same sex, of coarse.

Sokka: Um...okay.

(A few moments later, everyone's sitting in a circle on Aapa's saddle and Sokka's covered in Sarah's, Katara's, and Dani's kisses)

Sokka: (Very upset) I hate this game.

Tweek: Well, man you're lucky!

Sokka: Why, because I'm covered in girl slobber?

Sarah: ...Well, anyway, the score is: Tweek: 0, (Tweek pouts) Dani: 1 from Aang and 2 from Sokka, (Dani shudders) Me: 9 from Sokka, 1 from Aang,

Aang: 5 from Katara and 2 from Dani, and Katara: 4 from Aang, 1 from Sokka, and 7 from Tweek...and the winner is...KATARA! YEAH!

Katara: YEAH! I 'm a boy magnet!

Dani: Show off.

Tweek: Oh, COME ON! I didn't get ONE kiss?

Sarah: Nope. Well, except for that time you spun the bottle and it landed on Momo, but Momo dosn't count.

Momo: (Death stare)

Dani: Hey look! is that Zuko's ship?

Sarah: I don't know...is it?

Aang: YES! COME ON, LET'S GO!

Tweek: Woah, woah, hey wait! Where are we going exactly?

Aang: AWAY FROM HERE!

Tweek: Oh yeah, that's specific.

Sokka: GET THE LED OUT AANG!

Aang: YIP YIP! ...YIP YIP!...COME ON AAPA! YIP YIP!

Aapa: (Thinking thoughts about why he got into this mess) Moooooo...(Kicks into gear and goes full speed away from Zuko's ship)

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sarah: OH BOY! A CLIFFY...ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!


	3. oOOPs!

Sarah: Well, I'm back. TIME TO WRITE...that's gonna be kind of difficult because I'm tied to the mast on Zuko's ship right now, jeez.

Sokka: Man, I'm starving!

Katara: Oh, boy. That's a shock.

Sokka: Mm hm. It's a real shock, Katara.

Aang: Sokka, you'll live. Right now we need to find a way off the ship!

Zuko: Be quiet, Avatar. I have you and your friends-and wait a minute...who's this? (Looking over at Sarah)

Sarah: I'm jOE mOTHAR, how, do you do, Zuko? (Grinning maniacly)

Zuko: Well, jOE mOTHAR, I'm gonna destroy you if you make any false moves, so don't.

Sokka: (Trying his hardest not to burst into laughter) Don't mess with this guy, "jOE mOTHAR," got it?

Sarah: Okey-dokey, Sokka...gee, if I could kiss you I would, you know that?

Sokka: Uh...yeah.

Zuko: SHUT UP! I'll be back to check on you in 20 minutes, so don't make any false moves, got it?

Katara: Okay.

Sarah: Really? You mean it? You're just gonna let him take Aang away?

Aang: Nuh-uh. We got a plan. Hey, Tweek, hand me your swiss army knife, will ya?

Tweek: ...But it's shiny!

Dani: Give him the dong-daged knife, Tweek

Tweek: (very upset) Fine. (Hands the knife to Aang)

Aang: Now if I can just cut loose the ropes...YEAH!

Sarah: What!

Aang: Uh, nevermind.

Sokka: Aang, don't exclaim like that unless there's a good reason. You actually had me hoping we could get out of here and get something to eat!

Katara&Dani: Aw, jeez. (rolling their eyes)

Sarah: It's okay, Sokka. If your'e really that hungry, maybe you can gnaw through the ropes for us!

Tweek: HAHAHAHAHAHA...What? It...was...kind of...funny...- -U

Sarah: Okay then. Well, what do you want to do in the meantime?

Sokka: (dissapointed) Heah...I dunno.

Tweek: Um...we could just talk.

Dani: About what, Tweek? W'e're tied to a mast. Not much to converse about.

Sarah: Um...the ocean's kind of nice.

Sokka: Yeah...it's full of fish...(getting a dreamy look in his eyes)...mmmm...cured salmon...

Sarah: You're so cute when you're obsessing over food!

Dani: Oh puh-leeze!

Zuko: (walking back to the mast) I'M BACK!

Sarah: That was a short wait. We didn't even get a chance to escape!

Zuko: I know, jOE mOTHAR. (Sokka cracks up) That's the point, you know, to make sure you don't _try_ to escape. NOW SHUT UP! (turning to Sokka)

Sarah: QUIT TELLIN' ME AND MY SMEXY BOYFRIEND TO SHUT UP!

Zuko: You think this pathetic creature is sexy?

Sarah: _Smexy._ There's a difference there.

Zuko: Whatever. You know, you should be a little more courteous that I let you LIVE at all, jOE mOTHAR.

Sarah: Hey, I got to die sometime. Pssh. I don't think that you really think that I can get out of here, huh, Zuko-sama?

Zuko: SHUT UP!

Sarah: I DON'T WANNA. (Sticks out here tongue)

Zuko: (Turinig red in the face while everyoe's all nervous) YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME, BIZZNITCH?

Sarah: YEAH, LET'S GO! AGNI-KAI, AT SUNSET!

Sokka: Um, Sarah, what the heck do you think you're doing? YOU CAN'T FIREBEND!

Sarah: Um...oh yeah...I guess I got a little carried away...sorry...

Aang: Um...this ain't good.

Dani: NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE SARAH HAD TO ACT CRAZY!

Sarah: DON'T YELL AT ME!

Zuko: And let's make this a little more interesting, kay? You win, I'll feed you and your friends and let you go, you lose, and I get to throw you overbaord and keep the

Avatar. Do we have a deal?

Sokka: YES!...Oops...

Sarah: SOKKA!

Zuko: Agni-Kai it is then. See ya, jOE mOTHAR.

Sarah: Well...that's not too great there. Um, Sokka...WHY?

Sokka: Sorry, I couldn't control myself. (Frowning) STUPID METABOLISM!

Sarah: Now how am I going to get us out of this mess?


End file.
